


The dangerous line.

by Kari_Ros



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Condoms, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dubious Consent, First Time, Flavored Lube, Horny Teenagers, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Teenagers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Ros/pseuds/Kari_Ros
Summary: Bucky has everything planned, after one year of being Steve's boyfriend he is finally ready to trade his v card, after all the making out sessions he wants to bottom for Steve.Nothing goes according to plan.





	The dangerous line.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person... sorry not sorry.

“You look better” Bucky said walking inside Steve’s room, he looked at his boyfriend with a unamused smile.  
“I told you it wasn’t serious, Buck” Steve said smiling, he look tired but he had color on his cheeks and his voice was clear now. “Mom was just being extra cautious”  
“Is your mom going to work the night shift today?”  
“Yeah… she didn’t wanted to, but she took the last couple of days to stay with me, she couldn’t miss more days, feel kinda guilty…”  
“Stop that, it’s not your fault.”  
Bucky hugged him tight resting his head his bony shoulder. They shared a little kiss, no more than a pick on his lips, but quickly escalated in frantic making out, something totally normal for the pair of teenagers.  
“I brought you something” Bucky said with a huge grin, he tried to slow down a little bit for Steve to catch his breath “ I know you said you wanted to wait until Saturday to celebrate but maybe a little pre-anniversary celebration would be ok... if you are feeling better now”  
“I told you, It was just a cold” Steve said rolling his eyes at the brunette.  
“Yeah but your asthma…” Bucky explained pushing a little bit.  
“My asthma isn’t bothering me right now” Steve said with frown, and Bucky nodded dropping the subject, he knew better than start a fight about that again with his stubborn boyfriend.  
“Yeah... okay, Stevie. Wanna open the bag?” Bucky said handling the bad, repressing a grin.  
“Holy shit!” the tiny blond said with his mouth partly open.  
Bucky couldn’t avoid to giggle, a huge grin spreading across his face, bitting his nails nervously.  
“Holy shit... where did you get all... how?!”  
“I ordered it online, save up enough to buy the good stuff. Wanted to be special…” he said shrugging nonchalantly. “Do you wanted to try it now?” He said holding his breath.  
Steve nodded, throwing all the content of the bag over the bed.

“I bought some of those flavored condoms you like, a medium sized anal plug I tried to find one that looks just like one we saw on that video the other day, different bottles of lube, there’s a grape flavored one, I opened it and smells like a lollypop, I want to use that one first and… a vibrator… what do you think?” Bucky said with pride.  
“You are the best boyfriend ever, Buck, come here…” Steve said undoing his pants and grabbing the grape favored lube. 

Bucky feels the arousal sweeping over him, Steve reach for his hand and they start to kiss, slowly at first, savoring every breath, letting his tongue caress the soft plush lips of the tiny blond. They start to move in a quick frantic motion, discarding his clothes quickly. Steve was focusing on keeping his breathing under control, not wanting to cause an asthma attack, but Bucky is hungrily pressing kisses along his collar bone.  
Bucky presses the skinny blond down further making him fall over the bed, Steve gasp and smiles letting a chocked moan scape from his lips. 

“Can you do me?” Bucky asked sheepishly, his hands were hovering awkwardly over the plug, looking at Steve through his eye lashes.  
“Oh Buck…” Steve said nodding with a hoarse voice, smiling at him sweetly, Bucky flipped him resting his head over Steve’s pillow, letting Steve in charge, the blond climbed him, caressing Bucky’s strong muscular arms and traveling down to his hips, the perfect v shape. “You sure Buck?” he asked kindly determination showing on his baby blue eyes. 

Bucky’s hands clenched on the blond’s tiny waist, gripping him and nodding enthusiastically giving him permission.  
“Just please be gentle… go slow” Bucky said closing his eyes.  
Steve climb off from him settle between the brunette legs, Bucky opened up holding his knees up and feeling the lube been spread over his rim, then one hesitant finger intruding and stretching him slowly.  
“Oh Steve” he moaned without opening his eyes, forcing himself to relax. 

“Yeah” Steve whined thrusting another finger inside scissoring him and moving up to get the right angle, caressing his prostate slowly in a dangerous rhythm. 

Steve was going slow spending a lot of time and lube to get him loose enough for him to fit him, even with his skinny frame Steve knew that he was big, bigger than Bucky and if he didn’t prep him enough he might hurt him. When he finally decided that he was loose enough, he took off his fingers, grabbing the plug Bucky opened his eyes, he was tight and trembling with excitement and nerves. 

“Relax” Steve said with a calm demanding voice that made the brunette shiver.

“Oh Steve please…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you” Steve said gently, pressing the plug slowly almost halfway and pulling out and entering again letting him get used to the intrusion. “You are so tight” he murmured amused, maybe I should just put his in you and let you like that for a while so you get loose enough to fit me.” 

“Stevie…” Bucky gasped quietly feeling the plug going all the way inside him. Steve leave it there for a couple of seconds, kissing him slowly trailing little kisses over Bucky’s hips reaching for his cock, giving him an experimental lick to the head. The plug stretching his ass and the blond’s mouth stimulating his cock was too much and not enough.

The blond started licking and kissing him over and over, letting Bucky’s cock inside his mouth all the way, up and down in a quick motion, deep throating him letting the brunette gasping for air, giving him the best oral of his life. He was about to come when Steve suddenly stopped. 

“Did you hear that?” he said frowning.  
Bucky opened his grey-blue eyes trying to focus, he tried to listen but the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat pulsing furiously on his ears.  
“No…” he shook his head. And the blond keep going sucking him slowly, ripping a little moan from the brunette lips. “I’m gonna cum” he said in a soft little murmured.  
“Not yet” Steve said stopping with a devilish grin, I want to be inside you while you do it” he said looking for one condom. Steve was hard and huge, Bucky looked at him with a gaped mouth nodding. The brunette took some of the lube and slicking up Steve’s cock with it, Steve started moving his hips with a playful smile jerking himself off with Bucky’s hand. He was enjoying the attention so he let him cup his ball and jerk him off for a little bit, he handed him the condom and Bucky was about to open it when a loud knock on the door startled both of them. 

“Steve?…” The soft gentle voice of Steve’s mother called for him across the hall. She tried to opened the door and both of them jumped from the bed. “Why is this door locked?” The worried voice of Sarah Rogers make them stumble to hide everything. They hurried to put some clothes, before opening the door.

“Mom… what… what are you doing here so soon?” Steve asked short out of breath, looking even more suspicious “Bucky is here, he came to bring my homework” 

“Hi, Mrs Rogers” he said trying to avoid to grimace, he didn’t put out the plug before putting all his clothes and was uncomfortably stretching his ass.  
“Aham… ” she said taking one look at his sixteen years old son and knowing exactly what they were doing. She looked at his disheveled hair and the blushed cheeks of both boys. “Bucky is getting really late, you should go home now. I need to speak with my son”  
“Oh… sure, hmm text me later?” he whispered with worried eyes, and the blond nodded reassuringly. Bucky took his phone, his headphones and his messenger bag and walked out the Rogers’ apartment building, legs shaking with embarrassment, knowing he was walking very very funny with the plug still buried deep inside him. 

He walked the two blocks and stopped to text Steve, looking around him before put some music on his phone, leaving one ear free and the other one with the headphone. 

JBB: You okey?

SGR: Fine, mom is giving me “The talk”

JBB: Shit, I’m banished from your place?

SGR: dunno, she’s upset, probably not

JBB: I’m heading to the subway, tty later. Love ya punk. 

SGR: Love u more, jerk, text me when u get home.  
Bucky put his cellphone inside his messenger bad and started walking to the subway platform, he evaluate the situation, he was to uncomfortable to make all the trip with the plug inside him so against his better judgment he entered to the station’s restrooms and entered one of the cubicles, and tried to remove the plug, he took a deep breath and carefully took it out from his body repressing a little whimper. 

Oh good I’m leaking. 

The plug was covered in lube so the cleaned with some toilet paper as good as he could, he was going to put it on his messenger bag but, he had some school papers in there so he just put it on the pocket of his hoodie, hiding it and feeling the weight of his actions sank in, he didn’t know how he was going to look at Steve’s mom in the eye again. 

When he came out of the cubicle there was another man there, a tall mediterranean looking guy, he was older probably mid thirties of early forties but he was build like a boxer, dressed in some kind of combat gear, Bucky avoid eye contact but he could see him by the corner of his eye he is hot, but kinda old, washing his hands, smirking at him. he still had white dust smeared under his nose and smelled like booze. Bucky walk pass him to wash his hands and saw him cleaning his nose with the back of his hand. He couldn’t tell if he notice him watching or not, but the guy smirked again and Bucky walk out the restroom as quickly as he could smelling danger at that guy’s proximity. 

He waited for his train hearing music and trying to tone out the noises around him, the platform was getting crowded, he took one look at his phone and knew that it was rush hour, when the train finally arrived it was full but he didn’t wanted to wait for another one, so he climb in and cursed a little under his breath when he saw again the creepy guy again getting inside. 

He took a deep breath and hold his phone and bad tighter he didn’t want to get mugged today. He tried to move away from the creepy dude put it was so crowded that he bare got to move a couple of bodies away from him, By the time the train start moving he was pressed up against one of the poles, a sudden movement almost make him fall and he felt the plug getting out from his hoodie, he catch it just in time and put it back inside praying that nobody had notice. 

Then loud metallic noice is loud enough for everyone to notice the train suddenly stopped in the middle of a tunnel, only two stations away from his stop, and the people start fuzzing over the delay. Some people tried to move and he felt someone pushing him a little, he felt the pole crushing against his ribs and grunt trying to turn to say a few words to the asshole pushing at him, when he saw him, the creepy dude was right behind him. He felt a little rush from fear when he saw him smirking again, the man whispered against his ear.  
“Hey there princess, I saw you checking me out earlier, You chicken out before I could make a move on you”  
Bucky was paralyzed, he tried to ignored but then he felt a little brush against his ass. He was groping him.  
“I wasn’t” Bucky said sternly, trying to move away from the man. The older man rubbed his stubble against his neck making him shiver.  
“I’m gonna call out bullshit, I saw your little toy, only a needy whore would travel around with it… tell me where you trying to find some release?” he said and groped him tightly, one hand holding his hips and the other one rubbing his ass. Bucky didn’t answer he closed his eyes trying to collect his thought and gather the strength to push the guy away but it was really hard to move with all the bodies pressed against him. the hand that was on his hips moved faster than Bucky anticipated, getting inside his pants and forcing a couple on digits between his asscheeks.  
“Shit you are dripping wet for me baby?” the man slurred and his voice was hoarse and ragged, he smelled like booze and cigarettes.

“Fuck you” Bucky said trying to get away from him, but the older man hold his wrist in a iron grip, moving him to the back, at the beginning Bucky thought that he was going to make him touch his dick, but instead he felt something like leather, a holster, the guy was carrying a gun. Shit. Holy shit. He let out a nervous sigh, tensing against the man but not resisting anymore. 

“Oh doll, you and me, are going to get along just fine. Even after the plug you are so tight” Brock said nibbling at Bucky’s earlobe with more force than necessary since the teenager wasn’t resisting at all. He closed his eyes and thought that maybe if he was lucky the train will started moving soon and get could run away fast enough to get to his building, after all he lived barely a block away from the station, if he was lucky… 

“Have you had a real man inside you before, doll?” The man asked spreading unwanted kisses along his neck.  
Bucky shook his head, mumbling. “please, no, I haven’t, don’t… hurt me”  
“Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt ya” Brock said and took off his hand from Bucky’s pants. 

For a couple of seconds Bucky though that he had skip the bullet, he took a deep breath and sigh, but then in a sudden movement the man yanked down his pants and boxers in one quick motion revealing that round, getting his cock between his pert bottom and hammering him trying to push his way inside him. He was being careless, just pushing hard, forcing his almost virgin entrance. Bucky yelped, feeling two fat tear running past his cheeks.  
“you are such a whore moaning for my cock” he said with a sneer, ravishing the not-longer- virgin hole. 

“Oh you are so fucking tight” Brock said circling his abdomen with his arm in a powerful grip, burying his cock deep inside Bucky. The man’s thrusts grew deeper brushing his prostate, his stubble was burning the skin on the back of his neck, and the other hand of the man was jerking him off.  
Pounding him rough and hard, just like Bucky always dreamed, he sobbed at the intense penetration, muffling the noise with one hand and gripping the pole tight with the other to avoid falling. 

Then the train start moving again, the sudden movement it’s like a starting gun for the guy, he know he don’t have much time before the journey ends so he start moving as fast and deep as he can, his hips working like pistons rutting into Bucky’s tight channel, the pressure against his prostate it’s too much to bare and he can feel a huge orgasm building deep inside him. He muffled a moan covering his mouth, he doesn’t want that this guy notice that he is enjoying but then the man let his cock go free and remove his hand. He did notice.  
“Are you enjoying yourself doll?” the man said cupping Bucky’s balls and rutting against his ass, fucking him in short sharp thrusts. “All you gotta do is ask” 

His hole is clenching hungrily, tight and hot against the old man cock, fucking him in short thrusts, Bucky doesn’t have more dignity left in him, he moves his hips, the cock inside him is big and thick and it’s filling him so so good he doesn’t even care anymore, the guy is right, he is a whore. So he moves shamelessly against him, and in a little voice he said “please let me come” Brock bite him on the neck and start jerking him again, it only takes a few more thrusts to make him come. Brock keeps the steady pace for a couple of minutes more and then he pushed deep inside filling the teenager’s ass with his cum. 

They barely have time to rearrange his clothes when the doors of the station opened and a few people get out leaving just enough room for Bucky to be able to turn and look at him, up close the guy is handsome in a rough kinda way, he has deep light brown eyes and his pupils are dilated. The old man then circle his shoulders with an almost tender gesture. “That was really hot, kid” the man said, leaning and kissing Bucky hard on the mouth, the kiss is short but the guy is experienced and he really knows how to kiss, he is not stumbling and playing awkwardly with his tongue like some of the kids he has kissed before, he also isn’t sweet as Steve. Oh shit, Steve

“I have a boyfriend” he said sternly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the older guy openly laughs and Bucky feels like a moron for even say it, of course this guy doesn’t give a fuck.

“Just because we fuck doesn’t mean i’m gonna be your fucking boyfriend, it was just a little fun, kid… shit, are you even eighteen?” the man asked, just now realizing how young Bucky really looks like. He still smiling and Bucky actually doubt that the answer matter to him.

“It was my first time” he admits and all the emotions suddenly rushed in, he felt tears pulling in his eyes.  
“Them I’m honored” he said with a smirk “If you wanna keep practicing, i’d love to help” Bucky is overwhelmed with some many emotions that he is about to loose his fucking mind and scream when he notice the train is getting to his station. He walk away from Brock trying to get closer to the door, but Brock follows him and pulls from Brock’s headphone’s cord and reach for his cellphone, before Bucky could register what he is doing Brock calls himself with Bucky’s number and delete the call, then hands the phone over to the kid.  
“Gonna give you a call, sometime soon” he winks just when the doors are opening. Bucky stumbles and practically runs from the train holding his bag and phone hard while he run up the stairs, he rans and rans until he reach his building and stops to catch his breath, he entered trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, he can feel the mess inside his pants, the strangers cum dripping from his ass, and the fabric of his jeans wet with his own come. He pants with the realization… he is dirty and he likes it.


End file.
